Kyoko Minazuki
Kyoko Minazuki (水無月 響子 Minazuki Kyōko) is a fighting game character from Rival Schools and Project Justice. Biography Kyoko, the "Devil in a White Robe" Kyoko is a beautiful and witty lady who possesses elegance, style, and intelligence. Originally, she is an assistant at a certain school for orthopedic surgery. As such, she is an expert in orthopedics and anatomy with the control and precision of a surgical genius. She is also the object of yearning of many male students at Justice High, with them faking almost all sorts of illnesses and injuries on their way to the school's infirmary just to get close to her. While in her white robe, she is an energetic doctor who possesses great skill and intellect; but without it, she's slovenly and careless. Furthermore, she has very poor household skills and drinks sake (Japanese rice wine). Story ''Rival Schools: United By Fate First playable in ''Rival Schools: United By Fate, Kyoko is a school nurse (later, chemistry teacher) at Justice High School sent along with Hideo Shimazu to recruit students to the school. Like Hideo, she too is captured and brainwashed to do the school's bidding until being free by students from Taiyo High. In her ending in the game, the values she gains from the ordeal moves her to convict a former employer for corruption, and she eventually accepts Hideo's marriage proposal. ''Project Justice In ''Project Justice, Kyoko appears with Hideo and Hayato in the Justice High storyline, investigating the cause of the new school attacks. In the story's ending, she is shown taking care of Hideo and reminding him of their coming wedding. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy 'Special Attacks' *'Palpation' (Japanese: 触診 Shokushin) - This is a lightning-fast command throw that can't be blocked. It may hit high or low, depending on the punch button pressed for this attack's button combination. By repeatedly pressing the same punch button, this attack can deal a maximum of six hits; however, the opponent is likely to get out of this before they even get caught. *'Attendance Check' (Japanese: 出席確認 Shusseki Kakunin) - Kyoko does a sidestep, then strikes the opponent with her clipboard. This has two versions, depending on the punch button pressed for this attack's button combination: Version One The attack hits low, knocking the opponent down. Version Two The attack knocks the opponent into the air. This, however, cannot be followed by an Air Combo, as the opponent has ample time to recover before such an attempt can be made. Nonetheless, landing opponents will have a very hard time blocking this attack, making it a good anti-air move. *'Ascending Cleave' (Japanese: 昇天切開 Shouten Sekkai) - Kyoko does a rising knee attack that launches the opponent into the air. It may also be followed by an heel drop that knocks the opponent back to the ground, making it difficult for opponents to Tardy Counter. This is also usable in the air. *'Single-wing Stance' (Japanese: 片翼の構 Katayoku no Kamae) - This is Kyoko's counterattack stance, from which any attack can be chained, preferably Ascending Cleave. It, however, cannot counter crouching and projectile attacks. *'Hospital Rounds' (Japanese: 回診 Kaishin) - Kyoko does a spin kick that can be done up to three times. It may travel straight ahead, or follow an upward angle, depending on the kick button pressed for this attack's button combination. This is also usable in the air. *'Shinshin' (伸身) - Kyoko does a flip. If done at close range, she will land behind the opponent. Like Akira's Leaping Smash, this can also knock the opponent down. Even if blocked, this attack has fast recovery time. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Dead Nursing' (Japanese: 死の介護 Shi no Kaigo) - This is Kyoko's super throw maneuver that can't be blocked. Very effective because of its range. *'Pathway to Hell' (Japanese: 奈落への補導 Naraku e no Hodou) - Kyoko goes behind the opponent and does a series of joint-breaking maneuvers. This move, however, is ineffective against crouching opponents. *'Stairway to Heaven' (Japanese: 天獄への階段 Tengoku e no Kaidan) - Powered version of the Ascending Cleave. Kyoko does a knee strike, followed by a kick, which is then repeated for the other leg, then ended with a heel drop. This has fast recovery. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Ultimate Remedy Art' (Japanese: 究極の矯正術 Kyuukyoku no Kyouseijutsu) - Kyoko approaches the active character, who lies on their stomach to get some acupressure treatment from Kyoko, effectively restoring some health. 'Party-Up Technique' *Kyoko does the Purging Tempest. Other appearances ''Namco X Capcom Kyoko appears as a playable character in the crossover SRPG game ''Namco x Capcom alongside Hideo. Trivia * Hayato Nekketsu develops a crush on her (he likes sexy women) as indicated by his "good" ending in Rival Schools: United by Fate. Unfortunately, Hideo develops a crush on Kyoko as well and this gets him in a heated rivalry with Hayato. * She lives with her parents ever since she started working for Justice High. Furthermore, she is the couple's only daughter. * Prior to her current career, she was known to excel in biology and chemistry, and is not known to fare poorly in any other subject in school. * Although Justice High policy prohibits teachers from having part-time jobs, Kyoko writes articles in a weekly publication, giving rise to the assumption that she is aspiring to be a writer as well. * She is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi. * In Pocket Fighter, Tessa dresses as Kyoko when she uses one of her super moves. * In the School Life Modes in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2, she is the instructor of the quiz game of multiple choices and the defensive training for the extra characters to block most of Kyoko's moves if you get hit by her or to hit her it ends each time in failure. ** The date of the Kyoko's quiz game was May 17 and October 25 ** The date of the defensive training with Kyoko is December 6. Gallery Image:KyokoPt.png|Portrait Image:RivalKyoko.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:KyokoArt.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Kyoko3.png|''Project Justice'' Image:Nxc-kyoko-minazuki-1-.jpg|''Namco × Capcom'' References 'Game and Character Information' Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created 20 August 2007; last updated 30 March 2010. Last accessed 1 April 2010. 'Translations' Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes